Walking In His World
by AT-takabero
Summary: Title doesn't relate to the story... Its probably the last Koumi I'll make. Please R&R!


1 Walking In His World…  
  
A/N: I don't think the title relates to the story, so don't flame me. Anyways, I don't own Digimon. But I'm still waiting for an application for Izzy. But I do own Meia.  
  
Izzy stared at Mimi. It wasn't his fault. There was just some sort of… magnet that attracted his eyes towards Mimi. She was singing in front of the empty stage. She was in rehearsals and he happened to come by. He shook his head, breaking the trance. He looked around to see a blonde-haired boy sitting near the first row, looking at Mimi. Matt. His temper rose, but he kept his calm and just walked out the door.  
  
It was a strange feeling… at first he just had a little crush… and now it was stronger… anyone who liked her would fall prey to Izzy's cold stare…  
  
"Was that Izzy?" Mimi asked in mid-sentence, disrupting the play.  
  
"NO! That wasn't in the script!" The director shouted.  
  
"Of course it wasn't, duh!" she replied hastily, obviously annoyed.  
  
"Izzy?" Matt turned around, only spotting a young TK talking to a friend in the back row. "I don't see him. Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, it was Izzy!" Mimi replied, looking around, a hint of concern in her voice.  
  
"There aren't much redheads here. Besides, Izzy isn't even in our school." Matt answered.  
  
"Can we please get on with the play!" the director screamed, now jumping up and down. The bell shrilled in glee as students from the classes left for a few minutes of fresh air.  
  
"Great… class dismissed…" He grumbled a few other words, but noone minded him.  
  
Izzy walked slowly down the hallway. All the students, with a navy blue jacket and khaki pants as their uniform, seemed to just zoom past by him. Izzy looked down on the ground, his head in the clouds, thinking about the present predicament, when a tall brown-haired boy accidentally collided with him.  
  
"Watch where you're going—" He stopped. "Izzy? Is that you?" Izzy's head spun rapidly, but managed to get it back into gear. He found himself staring at a boy in front of him and the few students who have gathered in the accident. The taller boy got up and shook of the dirt on his rather clean uniform. He gave Izzy a hand, signalling to pull him up.  
  
"Tai? Tai Kamiya? I heard you went to school here!" Izzy took his hand and got up. The students who were gathering around them had been replaced by a bald man with a fancy, yet classical suit.  
  
"Is everything alright, Mr. Kamiya?" the man asked.  
  
"Yeah, we just tripped. Everything's fine."  
  
"Yeah, everything's fine." Izzy added.  
  
"Good, Mr. Kamiya. It's good that our fine transfer student hasn't gotten into any fights!" the man replied.  
  
"Transfer student? Izzy's a student here?" Tai asked, surprised.  
  
"Yes, he arrived a few minutes ago."  
  
"Mr. Principal, sir…" Izzy interrupted.  
  
"Mr. Yanima. Call me Mr. Yanima."  
  
"Mr. Yanima, I think we're late." Izzy told him.  
  
"Oh yes. Since I am partly responsible… very well. Here are special slips. The teachers will know what I mean." He chuckled at his own private joke, and walked away to his office. Tai was a little confused at him and shrugged his shoulders, erasing his new idea from his head. He and Izzy walked off to History class. They, coincidentally, had the same class for now.  
  
"Can anyone tell me…" the teacher asked the somewhat quiet class. A few snickers were heard from the back row. Izzy raised his hand before the teacher could finish the question.  
  
"Yes, Koushiro?" the teacher asked, probably startled.  
  
"Nanima Kamasachi."  
  
"Why, yes. That's correct." She then proceeded to putting on the board, discussing about it… but Izzy was not interested in it. He turned left to face the window and stared at the open sky. He turned a little more to the left to see a girl with jade eyes and straight gold hair. She had something glowing deep in her eyes…  
  
He shrugged it off, now looking at his right side. Tai was… goofing off. He was hiding something behind his history textbook, very interested in his read. Izzy, not being a person who noses around, decided to pay attention to the teacher instead… but it was hard. He was in a new school again. At least he found a few of his friends.  
  
Mimi sat by an open window, staring at the sky, witnessing its brilliant wonder. She looked at the window a little more than usual these days.  
  
"I wonder where…" Her weak mutter had still gotten through the teacher's ears.  
  
"What was that, Miss Tachikawa?"  
  
"Oh… nothing." Mimi meekly replied.  
  
"Well then perhaps that 'nothing' can be discussed in detention!" The teacher glared at her, signalling that she was dead serious about studies. Mimi only sighed, and began scanning through her textbook, as if speed- reading.  
  
It was lunch. Many of the students were packed up in the lunchroom, while a few lucky handful of them managed to sit down and eat in comfort. Izzy was with Tai, and a friend he had met a little while back.  
  
"So, you're a transfer, huh? Which school were you in before you came here?" the new guy asked.  
  
"…Ushiba High School…" Izzy replied, before taking a sip of his Coke.  
  
"Whoa… that's like a private school for high achievers. Only a few get chosen to go there from Middle School. You must be a genius… but…" Tai then cut in. "How come you haven't been answering much of the questions in class?"  
  
Izzy shrugged and answered, "I just don't want to make a big deal on my first day. I want to keep it slow." Tai knew he was lying. Something had been bothering Izzy these last few months. Did Tai suspect?  
  
"Before Tai cut me off… How come you're not in a good, private school?"  
  
"Well… lets just say the curriculum has a way of squashing your brain…"  
  
Geography came, and Tai had to go to History. Izzy was left with himself. Somehow being in a classroom felt like being out in the Digital World. Without Tentomon. Without Tai. Without the others…  
  
Without…  
  
"Hey… Iz! Dude, got something for ya." The guy behind Izzy caused him to break his thoughts. He turned hesitantly towards the boy. He gave him a piece of paper.  
  
"Thanks." Izzy thanked him.  
  
"No prob. Names Arikeo. Call me Ike." Arikeo said. He went back to his work. Izzy turned around to read what was inside.  
  
Meet me outside near the back exit. –Meia-  
  
Izzy was a little startled. The message had a few flowers drawn into it. Beautiful, detailed ones at that. He looked around slowly. Noone seemed to ask for credit. Guess to add suspense. Who would even want to talk to him in private?  
  
He folded the paper lightly and put it on his pocket, and waited for the final bell to ring.  
  
Izzy sighed as he took the last of his books home. He felt like he was forgetting something, but he didn't know what. Tai left early for soccer practice. Ike had to go meet his friends, but was going to meet with him after the meeting…  
  
The meeting! Izzy took out the paper out of his pocket. He remembered what he forgot now!  
  
He turned around to hurry. Maybe she came early.  
  
"Hey Izzy! Long time no see!" a familiar voice rang out.  
  
"Huh?" Izzy turned around. An older TK stood in front of him. "Hey TK! How are you doing?"  
  
"Fine, as usual."  
  
"Im sorry, but I have to go. I have to meet someone. I'll meet you later!" Izzy ran off to the back exit.  
  
"Yeah ok." TK said. He smiled and turned around to walk off to catch his bus. He didn't want to miss his basketball tournament.  
  
Mimi managed to get off the teacher's good side and leave early. Besides, she had a dentist's appointments anyways. She rolled her eyes and left the teacher's room. She managed to meet with TK before he left.  
  
"Hey TK. You see Izzy?" she asked quickly.  
  
"Yeah, but he said he needed to meet someone."  
  
"Oh ok. Thanks TK." Mimi sighed, and walked to her locker.  
  
"Anytime, Mimi." TK ran to catch up with his bus.  
  
She reached her locker and took all of her books home. She needed to study for a test. She didn't want to, but she was failing a few subjects. Time to get back on track.  
  
Matt walked beside her as they walked to the parking lot. He smiled as they walked towards his car, but Mimi wasn't looking that cheery.  
  
"Something wrong with you, Mimi?" he asked. Something was going on, and it had something to do with Izzy.  
  
"No, nothings wrong."  
  
"Doesn't look like it."  
  
"I just have to study for some tests. I'm gonna be busy for a few days so…"  
  
"I know what you mean, Mimi. I have to practice with my band even later for the whole week!" Matt opened the passenger seat. Mimi smiled and got on. Matt went on the other side.  
  
"I'm gonna need a lot of coffee for this one…" Mimi joked before Matt revved up his savvy Mustang.  
  
Izzy opened the swinging door out to the park behind the school. Someone was waiting for him at a bench near the exit.  
  
She turned around, almost as soon as Izzy got out.  
  
"Oh… uh… hey… Meia…" Izzy said to her, not sure of what to say. She got up and walked towards him. She was the girl with the jade eyes and blonde hair.  
  
"Hi, Izzy. Took you long enough…" She said, with a deeper agenda in mind.  
  
"So uh… what did you want to talk about?" Izzy said, nervous. Instantly, she put her arms around Izzy and kisses Izzy on the lips. Izzy tried to get off but something made him want him to stay there. He brushed the girl's hair with his hand as he used his other to bring her closer. He didn't know what came over him but something sure made him change. She slowly took her her lips off his, and breathed a little.  
  
"Not much…" she looked dazed, as if stars were circling around her.  
  
Izzy shook his head lightly, then asked her, "Why'd you do that?"  
  
"You're smart… talented… not to mention…" she went closer to his ear. "Hot…"  
  
"What?" Izzy stepped back a little. Noone had ever thought he was… hot… She was daring alright. The note. The kiss. Now about Izzy being "hot".  
  
"Yeah… you heard me, didn't you? I wanted to go out with you and I guess doing that would be a good start."  
  
"Go out? Are you setting me up or something?"  
  
"I already did. So do you want to?" By the way she looked at Izzy, no wasn't in her vocabulary.  
  
"Yeah… I guess I could go." Izzy was hesitant but this girl had a great way to invite a guy. He walked beside her and asked, "So where are we going?"  
  
"Doesn't matter…" she said as they walked around the park.  
  
As Izzy had later found out, Meia, or May, as she wanted to be called, had been staring at Izzy for the whole day, watching him work magic on answers. It amazed her. Still, Izzy wasn't sure. He was sure that this girl was planning on being his girlfriend to get good grades, but she did look smart, seeing that she answered complicated questions herself.  
  
Izzy was a little too shy to do anything, but Meia was an energetic girl. She placed Izzy's hand around her as they walked around. The girl was infatuated with him.  
  
"So what are your hobbies?" Izzy was only-half interested in Meia, but turning her down would just break her heart, and somehow she seemed to have gotten into his.  
  
He liked her. She was different.  
  
"I like basketball, soccer, and hockey. I also like writing stories and reading…"  
  
"Writing?" Izzy turned to her. Not many people that he knew had turned to writing as a hobby.  
  
"Yeah. I have a few stories I made. Do you like to read some? But they're at home though."  
  
"Yeah, sure. I'd love to read them." Finally, someone who wrote… like him. But did she have the same passion as he did?  
  
That answer was solved when Izzy read her first script. It was… magnificent…  
  
"Amazing…" he said, in true awe. Meia blushed.  
  
"I never really let anyone read my stories ever… not even my parents or friends… only you." Meia told him.  
  
"Thanks…" Izzy replied, realizing that he was the first. "You should show others…"  
  
"I can't… they'll probably laugh."  
  
"But I didn't…"  
  
"But you're not like them… You're not a jerk or a moron or someone with no brains… they don't understand why I write this… you do… right?"  
  
"Yeah… its because we feel that… this will never happen to us…"  
  
"Yeah… see? They'll never understand because… they don't know how it feels…"  
  
"But you do feel it now, don't you? With me?" Izzy never thought those words would come out from his mouth. Meia's tears fell a little, knowing that he was right. She knew how it felt now.  
  
Love.  
  
She hugged Izzy with all the passion she had kept for that special one. Izzy.  
  
Izzy hugged her back, smiled a little and put her head on his chest.  
  
The next day, Izzy waited for Meia outside the school. The bell hadn't rung yet and Meia walked to Izzy.  
  
"So hows it going?" she asked.  
  
"Fine. So should we go in?" he asked, acting like a gallant knight.  
  
"Of course." She giggled and walked beside him.  
  
Mimi walked down the hallway to put her books on her locker. She had a rough night studying. Anything out of the ordinary would throw her off by so much. Something did.  
  
She saw Izzy with Meia.  
  
"What the heck is wrong with the world?" she could only stare at the two. Her heart broke in two. She just walked the other way, hidden in the crowds of students. She knew what was going on. She didn't know what to do now.  
  
Tai walked up to Izzy, noticing his friend beside him.  
  
"Izzy… uh… we need to talk." Tai pulled Izzy inside a small room. The janitor's closet.  
  
"Who was that with you?" Tai asked, puzzled.  
  
"Oh. I was gonna tell you later. Meia. She's my girlfriend."  
  
"Nice going, Izzy! But… what about Mimi?" Tai knew Izzy as much as he knew soccer.  
  
"I know… I haven't told her…"  
  
"Told her? That's not what I'm talking about! Don't you like her?"  
  
"But… she has Matt… why would she want me? Look at me, Tai! Do you think she would come running towards me to say, 'I love you'? I don't think so!"  
  
"Maybe she doesn't want to do that… maybe she wants you to make the first move. Ever thought of that, genius?" Tai was getting ticked off by Izzy. He knew Izzy loved Mimi. And he knew Mimi loved Izzy. He was going to have to fix things.  
  
"Look… Mimi doesn't like me. Meia does. And I like her too. Period. Now, if you'll excuse me… I need to talk to Meia." Tai had to give in. But not that much. Izzy walked out and greeted Meia, telling her why Tai got him in there.  
  
"He needs the answer for number 10 in Math."  
  
"Oh. You tell him?"  
  
"Yeah." The bell rang.  
  
"Come on, let's go!" Meia grabbed Izzy's hand as they ran to class. Tai followed them, as he cleverly sketched up a plan. Izzy wasn't in paradise. Tai owed it to Izzy that he got Sora. Now, it was Izzy's turn to get a girl he really wants…  
  
Matt caught on to Tai's plan, as they talked about it all throughout History class.  
  
"So Mimi likes Izzy… so much for the dance…" Matt said.  
  
"Come on, Matt… you have so much girls waiting in line behind her. And besides, Izzy's your friend. A best friend for that matter." Tai replied.  
  
Matt sighed. He was right. Guess it wouldn't matter if I dumped her or not, he thought. After all, she'll still go after Izzy.  
  
"Yeah I guess I owe it to him. Back when we had a mission."  
  
"Good, but I still can't find a way to get them together. Alone." Tai added. Matt thought for awhile, then found a solution.  
  
"I don't know… Mimi asked me out." Tai instantly lit up.  
  
"So here's how we do it. You go out with Mimi." he said.  
  
"How's that supposed to help Izzy?" Matt interrupted.  
  
"You haven't heard everything I said! You go out with her, and I hook up with Izzy. We both go to the same restaurant, you leave, and I bring Izzy to Mimi. Then they talk."  
  
"Talk? I don't think they're in the mood to talk."  
  
"Which is why this is our only chance." Tai ended the conversation as the bell finally rang.  
  
"So we're going to Lee's Oriental Feast?" Mimi asked while walking with Matt.  
  
"Yeah. So how's everything going?"  
  
"Matt, you asked me that yesterday!" Mimi giggled. "You don't expect something to happen everyday."  
  
"I guess not." Guess she hasn't found out, he thought.  
  
"Tai, I'm supposed to meet Meia at her house!" Izzy said, struggling to break free of Tai's grasp.  
  
"You got better things to do, now come on, I want you to meet my cousin. She needs a tour guide for tomorrow, and I have a soccer game."  
  
"And you want me to be a tour guide? But that's tomorrow!"  
  
"Yeah, but I want you two to get acquainted!" Izzy slowly softened up, and followed Tai willingly. Guess I can trust Tai, Izzy thought. But why does he look nervous?  
  
"Will that be all?" the waiter asked.  
  
"Yes, that will be all." Mimi replied. "This is a pretty formal place. Do you think you can afford it?"  
  
"Don't worry! Being in a band has its benefits. Like big tips." Matt replied.  
  
"So have you heard about Izzy?" Mimi asked, her tone suddenly taking an eerie voice. Distressed.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Don't tell me you haven't found out about Izzy and that girl, Meia…"  
  
"Oh… that… yeah, I did hear a little about that. Just thought they were, y'know… rumors…" Just then, Matt noticed two familiar people at the door.  
  
"Listen, I have to go to the washroom. Stay here, ok?"  
  
"There she is." Tai grabbed Izzy, knowing he might not like his plan. He then walked over to Mimi.  
  
"Tai? What are you doing here? And…" Mimi hesitated to say his name.  
  
"Izzy…" she muttered under her breath.  
  
"Since you're both here, guess you should talk to each other?"  
  
"You took me here just to talk with her!" Izzy shouted, turning everyone else's attention to him.  
  
"Oh… sorry…" Izzy was getting nervous, upset, confused… everything all at once.  
  
"Come on, Izzy… can't you just talk to her? You can't ignore her for the rest of your life." Mimi was just being silent. She didn't want to face this problem here. She was on a date. Izzy just wanted to go back to his old school. At least there, everyone understood him. Why did he leave? And Tai… Tai just wanted to help both of his friends.  
  
Izzy sighed, breaking the silence. "Ok then… I'll talk. But I don't know what talking is supposed to do."  
  
"Same here." Mimi added. "But what about Matt?"  
  
"He was in this too. Now we're leaving." Tai said, walking out the door. Matt was already outside.  
  
"So…" Matt asked.  
  
"They're both talking… I hope." Tai replied.  
  
"Let's hope it works."  
  
"Why did you go for Meia… why?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Why would you care?"  
  
"Look Izzy, I'm being open now. If you don't want to talk, its fine with me, but sooner or later you're going to regret not talking."  
  
"Some prediction…"  
  
"Whats gotten into you, Izzy?" Where's that cheerful redhead I used to know?"  
  
"He's gone… ever since… ever since you picked Matt. Then I realized… I had nothing to live for. I mean… I'm always at the computer because noone understands me. My parents aren't my own, my best friend is a bug…  
  
"Look at me… do you think someone like me would get a girl & be popular? I have nothing in life except myself. And that person can do anything in cyberspace. There, noone knows who I really am, and they can't judge me like that. There they think I'm a really great guy. Then I decided to take a chance in real life. I decided to go to an ordinary school…  
  
"Here I met Meia… she understood me… She knew what I was going through because… she went through it too… We're perfect for each other…"  
  
"Izzy… I… I'm sorry…"  
  
"Sorry for what?"  
  
"Sorry for not being able to understand you… For not being able to help you at the start…"  
  
"Mimi… I love you…" Mimi was a little confused. Flattered, but still confused.  
  
"I like Meia because she reminds me of you… a cheerful girl who took chances. But there's that something in you that makes me love you…" Izzy added,.  
  
"Izzy…"  
  
"I think its your openness… like your crest… sincerity…"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"When we met in the Digital World, you were a little open to me. You were trying to be a friend."  
  
"Yeah, I thought you were nice back then. You still are." Mimi added. Izzy smiled. He hadn't smiled in a long time.  
  
"I started to develop a crush on you… you were pretty, cheerful… but then I noticed Matt was after you too. You were after him too." Izzy added. "And then… it turned into something deeper. But I knew you were with Matt, so I just dropped everything and became depressed."  
  
"I have to be honest… I really like Matt… but I… I like you better. Matt's just… got too many girls to care about me. You… you're sweet, caring… and you don't think like other guys out there… if you know what I mean…"  
  
"Yeah…" Izzy smiled a little, knowing what she meant. "So do you… do you want to go somewhere else?"  
  
"Let's stay here. We picked dinner, and Matt's paying. We might as well take this chance." Mimi and Izzy smiled. They were both feeling good now. Guess everything was solved.  
  
"How am I going to tell this to Meia?"  
  
"She understands you right?"  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"Then just tell her…" Izzy nodded, walking out the door.  
  
"Meia…" Izzy walked inside Meia's door. She was sitting on the couch.  
  
"Izzy?"  
  
"I know we're going out but…"  
  
"Don't worry, Izzy… I understand…" Meia looked a little down, but she smiled at Izzy.  
  
"Meia, I still care about you…"  
  
"Me too… but I know you have someone else that you love…" Izzy was hesitant to leave her. He cared about her too.  
  
He was about to leave her when he said, "Just keep trying in life… you'll find someone that you know will be for you…" Just then, Meia walked to him and kissed him.  
  
"I love you Izzy… but I know life doesn't always go our way… I just hope you'll love her as much as you showed me when we were together…" Meia kissed him again.  
  
"Ok…"  
  
A/N: Now you can flame me all you want with the ending! I know that sucked but review this story please! And if you want to have an alternate ending, then I'll write it! Please read and review. 


End file.
